penronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoma and Me Chapter One
"He's so cute..." I said blissfully from afar, my piercing brown eyes looking downward to my chest, a hand clenched there over the location of my heart. I soon felt my permanently expressionless, deadpan face turn an unusual crimson. Watching him speak so openly and freely with others sort of annoyed me, as myself was the polar opposite; quite awkward and shy, with a tendancy to scare others off. Sometims I wonder if he notices me, as we have every class together and I set beside, if not in close range of him with the exception of P.E., which is the same time I have Social Studies - at times however, I would sneak out of class and down to the Tennis court where he would be during his P.E. classes and watch him practice. Although a majority of people, including my fellow students and teachers, faculty and staff might find my actions bold and slightly creepy, I have the slightest interest in their thoughts. Sometimes when I'd watch, I'd end up admiring him and attempt to cheer him on with my voice at full volume but in fear and embarrassment, I always kept silent and simply waved quietly - which I found very troublesomeas Ryoma was the best tennis player in the entire school. It was a sunny Friday in March and school was almost over, final classes of the day in session; Social Studies for me and P.E. for Ryoma. As usual, I lied to the teacher about needing the restroom and made my way to the Tennis court to watch Ryoma play. I had arrived just in time: Ryoma was about to score! I sat quietly under the bleachers, cheering him on in my monotonous voice, the rest od his class sitting in the blachers above me and cheering their hearts and lungs out. He leapes into the air and with a quick swing of his racket, the ball went right into the opposing player's racket, sending it out of her hand. The 3:00 bell rang for the ending of school and while his class ran back for their classroom, Ryoma waved to others, quickly beginning and ending small conversations with close friends in his class as they left. Being the only two there, I took the chance with a gulp and silently made my way over to him, who was drinking a bottle of water with his racket and a towel over his shoulder. He quietly tapped his shoulder, shaking. He looked over his shoulder, he noticing the water cascading down his chin, neck and sternum. He stopped, closing the water bottle and slipping it into the back pocket of his shorts. "Hey, your Haruna, right?" He asked, pointing at me. "Y-Yes, why...?" I quietly answered with a second question. "I've been noticing you for a while now." He added, slipping his usual unlit cigarette into his mouth with his eyes closed. "Your lying..." I immediately said, hesitant. Instead of answer he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked directly at me, a blank stare much like mine on his face. A few minutes had passed before he opened his mouth: "I would not lie to you, especially if you have feelings for me. Lying is a sin and I do not stoop to sin." He calmly stated. I couldn't help but blush, surprised for both that he knew and that he was okay with it. "You knew...? How..." I calmly asked, face flushed. "You sit next to me in almost all our class and whenever I turn to you, even to ask for a pencil, you either stammer or freeze up and blush." He added, before his face grew slightly red and a smile found its way here as well, "And I find it kind of adorable..". The redness on his face quickly faded as he cleared his throat and gave me a piercing, cold glare. "What was your business in the locker rooms yesterday...?" He asked, arms folded. "Changing..." I quickly answered. "In the MALE locker room?" He added, raising an eyebrow. "Inwas looking at you...changing, I was staring at you while you were changing back into your uniform. I saw everything..." I stated in a flat tone, only thing giving a hint of embarrassment on my face being the slight redness. "Oh..." He said, eyes wide and blush darkening. I down to shook to my bones beside him, tapping my fingers on the couch cushion only to be stopped by Ryoma, who placed his hand over mine, gently caressing my knuckles. "Relax." Ryoma assured. "You have a deep, manly voice. I find it strange yet nice, as in contrasts with your..."youthful" appearance..." I commented, looking at him to which he could only redden with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, yet hint of happiness or pleasure. Out of nowhere he kissed me, his muscular yet delicate hands wrapped around my waist, embracing me and bringing me in closer. My eyes practically bulged right out their sockets. He drew back from the kiss before wiping his mouth with his arm, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment. "《...that was my first one...》" He muttered under his breath, which I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Repeat that..." "...That was my first kiss..." He repeated, a bit louder this time. "I can't hear you..." "...I'm not saying it again so everyone will hear it. You know what I said." He stated. "Hey, Ryoma? Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Would you like to sleep with me...!?!?!...I mean like sleep with me in the same bed, not the other type of 'sleep with me' where we have no clothes on...the other one. Like a Sleepover-type thing...which is weird as we're both in high school..." I said. "I'm fine with that, Haruru~" I replied, chuckling. "Yay, I think..." I replied, before taking his hand and walking upstairs. I opened my bedroom door, my bedroom itself being surprisingly clean, the only thing out of place being a sweater that was over the bedframe instead of in my closet. I quickly put it where it belonged and turned to the TV which had the horror anime from before still paused, then back to Ryoma although it shocked me - He was in my bed!?! "So, what are we watching?" He asked, calmly smiling. Ryoma was laying on his side, an arm behind his head with my blue sheets up to his chest and the other arm over top. His jacket and silver cat pendant hanging on the bedframe. "You like anime...?" I asked flat out. "I guess. I'll watch a series or two here and there." "And do you like horror...?" He paused for a moment, before staring right at me pokerfaced and saying "Yeah, sure.". I had a fewling he was lying. I raised an eyebrow, seeing him sit up and sweating profusely. "Let's just skip the horror anything, alright." He said, an upset yet fearful look upon his face. "Hmm? Do you like violence?" I asked. "Does it look like I like violence, at all." He answered. "I mean you look like you could kill an entire army if you wanted..." "What are you talking about?" "You're muscular...you have a 6 pack, even though you have a baby face and small body...Look, I can see your scared. So I'll change it..." I said, unpausing the anime from before but only to exit from Crunchyroll entirely and reenter regular TV. Flipping through channels, I took a seat next to Ryoma. "Anything you like, Ryoma?" I asked, turning to him. He simply shrugged, staring at the screen as I went through channels. Category:PENStrike Category:Ryoma Hoshi